


Thanks

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, No Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Thank you all to everyone who read, commented, kudoed and bookmarked this series.





	Thanks

A blank room. Keith walks in and towards the camera. He knocks on something in front of it, hums and nods. He walks to the centre of the room and smiles.

“Hi everyone. I’m Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender; the Red Paladin.” Keith smiles a small smile.

“And I’m Lance, the Blue Paladin.” Lance appears with an elbow on Keith’s shoulder and smirks at him, “Protagonist of V:LD and this guy’s boyfriend.”

Keith rolls his eyes softly.

“I’m Hunk, Yellow Paladin and one of Lance’s teammates from the Garrison.” Hunk smiles as he stands at Lance’s other side.

“Pidge Gunderson, Green Paladin and out to get the Garrison. Also Lance’s Garrison teammate.” Pidge appears between the two legs of Voltron.

A hand appears on Keith’s shoulder, “My name’s Takashi Shirogane and I’m the Black Paladin, but everyone calls me Shiro. I’m Keith’s older brother.”

Allura twists her fingers through Shiro’s other hand, “I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. Currently, I am being courted by Shiro.”

Coran slides along the floor in front of the Paladins and Princess, “And I’m Coran! Royal Advisor to Allura and trainer of the Paladins.”

Keith nods to the camera, “As most of you know, during the last few stories the author known as No1DigiBakuFan AKA Logan has written, they have portrayed me as autistic. A person born with autism, which is a place on the neurodivergence spectrum that usually entails narrow interests, social struggles, increased sensitivity of the five senses and slightly increased intelligence.”

Lance smiles, “They also portrayed me as having ADHD. While they were autistic themself, they could easily write Pidge and Keith using their own experience, Logan had to ask other people they knew for information about what living with ADHD was like. They’re still worried they messed up.”

Allura places her hand on her hearts, “And we would like to personally thank everyone who provided them with the information to be able to hopefully portray Lance correctly. That list of people includes:”

“Amako-sama.” Lance says.

“Queenofthezombieunicorns.” Hunk says.

“Cinnabonny.” Pidge says.

“And Winter.” Keith says.

“Thank you guys so much for providing Logan with all that information, it was really helpful and they really appreciate it.” Shiro smiles.

“Logan feels honoured that all of you felt safe enough to come forward with your experiences and they want all of you to know that you are beautiful and amazing people.” Allura adds.

Coran gives a thumbs up, “Good job, everyone!”

“Logan also wants to thank everyone who sent them prompts and to say sorry for not doing all of them.” Lance adds, “Logan wants to thank:”

“Asher222,” Hunk smiles, “for suggesting ‘everyone stargazing’ and ‘everyone trying to cook and failing miserably’. Logan really loved those ones!”

“faisyah865,” Pidge smiles, “for suggesting ‘Keith/Lance getting overwhelmed at some planet that threw them a party and the other comforting them’ and ‘More insight on their ADHD/autism’. The first story that was centric to me was based on those.”

“RoseHeartwell,” Keith smiles, “for suggesting ‘Lance being hurt and Keith worried’, ‘Clingy!Keith’ and ‘Lance flirting with an Alien and Keith being jealous’. Logan really wanted to use all of them, but they got hit by major writers’ block and couldn’t figure out ways to work these into this universe. But they might use them in their later work.”

“crychan,” Coran smiles, “for suggesting ‘gift swap’, that prompt really saved the day.”

“Logan wanted me to thank Ajichu for correcting them on the knitting time.” Shiro smiles, “The truth is, Logan knows nothing about knitting and really appreciates that Ajichu felt it was okay to tell them the proper times. Thanks for educating us!”

“Logan wants to thank everyone who commented on any of the fics, they appreciate that so much. They don’t get comments very often, but it really brightens their day and makes them feel appreciated. Weather you were commending them for their portrayal of autism and ADHD or just screaming at the shipping parts, every comment really brightened their day.” Allura smiles, “Do, thank you:”

“Queenofthezombieunicorns.” Coran says.

“NightWings.” Lance says.

“faisyah865.” Hunk says.

“CC.” Pidge says.

“Unknown.” Shiro says.

“LeoSoul.” Allura says.

“Zizzani.” Coran says.

“An Alligator.” Lance says.

“Cinnabonny.” Hunk says.

“GreenhouseNurse.” Pidge says.

“Winter.” Shiro says.

“Suzzz.” Allura says.

“Asher2222.” Coran says.

“Ajichu.” Lance says.

“Sunnylighter.” Hunk says.

“Gingernutting.” Pidge says.

“Jacksonofabitch.” Shiro says.

“Ally.” Allura says.

“crychan.” Coran says.

“K.” Lance says.

“Just_Some_Chick.” Hunk says.

“AlexanderDragon66.” Pidge says.

“Kaki_Idk.” Shiro says.

“AwkwardnessIsAVirtue.” Allura says.

“AwesomeMaddy1.” Coran says.

“Suchsmallhands.” Lance says.

“MothmanIsBae.” Hunk says.

“RoseHeartwell.” Pidge says.

“WurstParty.” Shiro says.

“brystak2000.” Allura says.

“Thank you all for commenting on Logan’s stories, it means so much to them and so much to us.” Coran finishes.

“But the truth is, Logan didn’t write this series just for fun.” Lance explains, “While that was one of the goals, they had another in mind.”

“Educating people about autism and learning about ADHD.” Keith states, “As someone who is autistic and has dealt with people being assholes to them about it, Logan wants to raise more awareness of what life is like through an autistic person’s eyes. They’d love to be a writer in the future, but the truth is, Logan isn’t sure it’ll work out. So until then, Logan will use their special interest and love of writing to portray autism and educate as many people as they can.”

“Logan also has a little brother who is both autistic and has ADHD, but they knew nothing about it before this series was born.” Pidge explains, “Logan loves their little brother and wanted to know people like him so encase he ever needed them, they would have advice. But they didn’t trust any official websites because they didn’t know which ones would be like Autism Speaks and which ones would actually be good. So thank you guys for allowing Logan an insight into your worlds.”

“But it isn’t just up to people with these minds to make the world a better place for them and the future generation of neurodivergent beings.” Hunk explains, “As people who aren’t neurodivergent, it’s our duty to keep an ear open when they speak about their experiences and what they want and need to be done to make sure they can function. Then it’s our job to carry out actions that will put those changes in place.”

“Equality is an uphill battle, but if we ever want to live in a society where people get treated fairly, it must be fought.” Shiro explains, “Just as it’s the Paladins duty to defend the universe from evils like Zarkon, it’s all our duty as citizens of the universe to help each other out and make the universe a better place for everyone.”

“We’ve already achieved so much already.” Allura smiled, “Women and people of colour are being treated better than they were 50 years ago, as are most other minorities. But there will always be a need for improvement until everyone can stand together as one, regardless of sexuality, gender identity, neurological state, colour and all the other things that keep human beings apart from each other.”

“You’ve all got a long way to go to make the world a better place. It’s not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.” Coran smiles, “But all of us are Defenders of the Universe and it’s our duty to make it a Universe to be proud of.”

Lance grins and makes finger guns, “So, look alive team.”

Hunk nods a determined look on his face, “It’s time to man up.”

Pidge’s head shakes with a smile, “It’s okay if you’ve not always been there for your team, so long as you’re there now.”

Keith takes a breathe, “Remember, patience yields focus.”

Shiro gives a Space Dad smile, “Go, be great.”

Allura’s smile is sincere, “Let fear be your guild.”

Coran smiles, “Protect the people you love. But most of all…”

The group pulls out a banner that they read out loud, “Equality starts with Acceptance.”

The characters begin to fade out in reverse order to how they appeared. The room grows dark, but the banner remains.


End file.
